


Сезон дождей

by dunkelgrau



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Elder Edda Wins, F/M, Tags Are Really Spoiling The Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Скажем так, это… история с одной альтисткой.До канонного описания альтистки.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Hela (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Сезон дождей

В тот вечер снова шёл дождь.

Агент Филип К. Коулсон испытывал к дождю сложные чувства. С одной стороны, под аккомпанемент даже самой страшной грозы ему всегда работалось лучше. С другой — вполне конкретный ливень, в который агент попал в тот вечер, причинял вполне однозначные неудобства. У агента Коулсона был всего один смокинг, и тот факт, что в текущий момент времени со смокинга уже капало, несколько омрачал впечатления от благотворительной вечеринки, на которую его всё-таки уговорила прийти мисс Вирджиния Пеппер Поттс.

На самом деле, Коулсон редко посещал подобные мероприятия — не потому, что не любил подобные скопления отфильтрованного дресс-кодом народа или шоколадное фондю с шампанским. Просто не было времени. Пеппер не оставляла попыток как-то разнообразить досуг агента — так искренне, что невежливо было бы отказываться. Он принимал приглашения при каждом удобном случае, с завидным постоянством рекомендуя вычеркнуть из своего пригласительного пометку «плюс один». Коулсон ходил на такие вечера исключительно отдохнуть от собственной беготни с перестрелками и скачек с препятствиями, в которые превращалась каждая вторая операция «Щита», и побеседовать с умным собеседником. В данном случае им был явно не Тони Старк.

С тем фактом, что служебную машину Коулсона периодически перехватывал раздолбай, имевший честь и законные полномочия зваться специальным агентом Бартоном, Фил уже смирился — равно как и с тем, что порой на базу или конспиративную квартиру приходилось возвращаться самыми экзотическими способами. Самым убойным до сих пор был прецедент вызова попутного вертолёта. Неизвестно, что тогда подумал пилот, подбирая с крыши одной из высоток Старка облачённого в смокинг и слегка благоухавшего мартини старшего по званию, но Коулсон подозревал, что у внутренних шуток про агента ноль-ноль-восемь ноги росли именно из того случая. 

В этот вечер Фил шёл домой (насколько «домом» могла быть предписанная начальством явка где-то на самом дне Санта-Моники) пешком. Впереди было почти шестнадцать спокойных часов до новой миссии, так что Коулсон не особенно спешил. К тому же, опыт подсказывал ему, что обитателей Санта-Моники сложно было смутить бредущим по ночным улицам типом в смокинге.

Он как раз миновал пирс, когда хляби небесные разверзлись и зарядил этот чёртов ливень. На взгляд Коулсона, на симптом какого-нибудь урагана с красивым женским именем ливень не тянул — но сам факт был чертовски неприятен. Фил прикинул расстояние до служебной квартиры, интенсивность осадков, время суток, оставшиеся на отдых часы — и, вздохнув, развернулся и зашагал в сторону закрытых на ночь аттракционов. По крайней мере, там были навесы, под которыми можно было хоть немного высохнуть.

Под навесом ощущения от набрякшего от воды смокинга не стали приятнее. Фил снял пиджак, с трудом развязал и выжал основательно раскисшую «бабочку» и приготовился ждать, пока стихия утихнет.

— Ой, — сказал кто-то с левого фланга.

Агент резко обернулся. Судя по всему, для него встреча с живым человекообразным посреди ночи под навесом закрытого аттракциона была такой же неожиданностью, как и для молодой женщины, которая мялась в паре шагов от него, прижимая к себе футляр с чем-то большим и струнным. Коулсон невольно хмыкнул: женщина была одета в такое же промокшее, как и его смокинг, вечернее платье. Вероятно, до ливня оно было насыщенного зелёного оттенка.

— Судя по форме одежды, вы не маньяк, — криво улыбнулась женщина, очевидно, тоже приглядевшись к агенту.

— А вы хорошо знаете дресс-код маньяков? — моргнул Коулсон.

Женщина смешно нахмурилась, с комичной суровостью окинула Фила изучающим взглядом и констатировала:

— Ну, по крайней мере, мне тогда попался симпатичный маньяк. — Она шагнула ближе и, поудобнее перехватив футляр, протянула ему руку. — Хейлинн. Можно просто Линн.

— Филип, — ответил на рукопожатие Коулсон. — Фил. Как хотите.

— Надеюсь, вы меня к утру всё-таки не расчлените, — жизнерадостно фыркнула Линн, пристраивая инструмент у стены под навесом, рядом с тщившимся высохнуть пиджаком Фила. 

Коулсон поймал себя на мысли о том, что ей чрезвычайно к лицу было нервничать.

Они разговорились. У Линн с собой был термос с ужасающе сладким эспрессо — на что, впрочем, грех было жаловаться, так как приторная дрянь была горячей и содержала кофеин. Коулсон торжественно поклялся при случае отдать долг чем-нибудь аналогичным. Линн поперхнулась и уточнила, стоило ли это расценивать, как угрозу. Дождь не прекращался. Линн каялась, что уже успела проклясть свою виолончель, альт и фортепиано, оптом. Коулсон признавал, что сам умел играть, в лучшем случае, только на укулеле. Линн была приятно удивлена тем, что Коулсон узнавал цитаты из Гёте. Коулсона повеселило то, как легко Линн складывала типичные для скандинавского эпоса вису — пара куплетов о том, как они с доблестным воином в бурю разделили пластиковую чашу мёда с кофеином, однозначно подняли ему настроение. Линн уверяла, что, если бы погода не была настолько нелётной, она могла бы ещё и подыграть своей саге…

Пожалуй, самым смешным во всём этом было то, что Коулсон в итоге не узнал ни её телефона, ни даже фамилии. Линн не позволила ему заплатить за её такси, пожала руку на прощание и серьёзным тоном выразила надежду на то, что дождь сведёт их снова. Когда-нибудь. В обозримом будущем.

Коулсон не возражал.  
И не надеялся.

Дождь их в итоге так и не свёл. Свела их тонувшая в утреннем тумане крохотная кофейня, в которую Коулсон спустя пару недель зашёл со смутной надеждой пожевать что-нибудь съедобное. Он затруднялся сказать, стоило ли называть завтраком первый цивилизованный приём пищи за тридцать шесть часов. Кофейня была объективно самым гуманным местом, в котором Фил мог бы встретить утро после очередной беготни с успешными попытками закрыть портал в какой-то очередной ад.

Как выяснилось, четверть часа спустя с момента открытия в самой мелкой кофейне города был не один-единственный чудак, прилежно и дисциплинированно употреблявший стакан молока вместо аперитива, а чуть больше.

— Судьба, — изрекла Линн, подсаживаясь к Коулсону со своей кружкой латте и тарелкой с омлетом, которую подвинула к агенту: — Забрала твой заказ на стойке. Не убивай официанта за доверчивость: я сказала, что у нас один столик.

Кроме них двоих в кофейне был только собственно официант, да одинокий и явно спешивший юноша, которому был страшно велик в плечах его пиджак. Коулсон смерил взглядом сначала своё недопитое молоко, потом кружку Линн, и признал:

— Судьба.

Пока агент растягивал удовольствие от омлета, Линн говорила. Да, она встретила его совершенно случайно. Нет, она сегодня не собиралась ни в какой офис и ни на какие вызовы, а просто гуляла по городу за несколько часов до репетиции оркестра. Единственным местом, в которое спешил сам Коулсон, были его собственные душ и постель. Сложившиеся обстоятельства склоняли его к мысли о том, что его невыспавшаяся, немытая и небритая ипостась была всё-таки далёким от идеала собеседником — но Линн, судя по всему, так не считала. Она, в отличие от Коулсона, при свете дневного светила и в ясную погоду выглядела ещё лучше.

Она ещё что-то говорила про намеченный на вечер концерт, а Коулсон украдкой рассматривал её, автоматически вписывая в память особые приметы. Линн было лет тридцать с небольшим. Тогда, ночью, её волосы казались тёмными — теперь же он видел, что они были рыжими, на пару тонов светлее, чем у агента Романовой. Острые черты лица. Большие, светлые зелёные глаза — судя по тому, как она время от времени явно скорее по привычке, чем по необходимости, щурилась, Линн носила линзы. Она ярко подводила внутренний край века чёрным, что почему-то ни капли не казалось искусственным. Тень как-то странно падала на её лицо, будто разделяя его на две чётких половины.

Она спросила его, не хочет ли он на их концерт. Он ответил, что правда очень хочет, но на ближайшую неделю вечера у него забиты работой под завязку. Она, не моргнув глазом, предложила ему как-нибудь при случае зайти на репетицию.

— Когда выспишься, — подумав, добавила Линн.

— Эта миссия невыполнима, — мрачно хмыкнул Коулсон.

Женщина вопросительно вскинула брови.

— Но, если что, я торжественно клянусь не храпеть во время струнных партий, — серьёзно пообещал Коулсон. И, подумав, добавил: — _Громко_ не храпеть.

Линн поперхнулась молочной пеной в своём латте, закашлялась и попросила Фила при случае научить её держать лицо. Коулсон, не меняя выражения лица, заверил, что даже не будет брать с неё полную стоимость мастер-классов. И добавил, что, если Линн продолжит улыбаться так же криво, придёт его черёд волноваться на счёт того, не маньяк ли его собеседник. Почему-то её это чрезвычайно развеселило.

Они обменялись телефонами, так и не назвав друг другу фамилий, и не виделись следующие три недели.

Директор Фьюри, вопреки репутации человека с взрывным характером, на самом деле редко орал на подчинённых. В принципе, Фьюри достаточно было просто долго смотреть на любого агента, чтобы внушить нужное количество ужаса. Но в тот день у директора были веские причины повысить голос. Опрометчиво сунувшаяся было в его кабинет Хилл резко отпрянула и захлопнула за собой дверь. За пару секунд, в течение которых означенная дверь оставалась открытой, коридор калифорнийской базы «Щита» успел огласить гневный вопль:

— Да ты хуже Бартона!..

Кто и в каком контексте был «хуже Бартона» в данном случае, было, технически, информацией под грифом «секретно». Это не помешало всему личному составу в считанные секунды узнать, что в момент громогласной отповеди в кабинете директора присутствовал агент Ф.К. Коулсон. Коулсон как раз был недавно выписан из больничного отсека базы после осколочного ранения. И вышел на работу. С учётом того, что «недавно» в данном случае равнялось где-то двадцати часам, Коулсон и впрямь был хуже Бартона в вопросе наплевательского отношения к собственному здоровью.

Фьюри беседовал с Коулсоном никак не меньше часа, и обитатели базы не раз успели возблагодарить идеальную звуконепроницаемость стен кабинета директора «Щита».

— И не угробь себя за выходные, — уже спокойнее рыкнул в спину выходившему из кабинета Коулсону Фьюри.

— Да, сэр, — пресным тоном пресыщенного жизнью человека сказал Фил, не оборачиваясь и пинком закрывая за собой дверь.

Наблюдавший это из оперативно организованного в вентиляции пункта слежения принятый за эталон раздолбая агент Бартон только проводил старшего по званию уважительным взглядом.

Коулсон ровным, чеканным шагом вышел за границу видимости камер на здании базы, по стеночке доковылял до ближайшей скамейки и задумался. По уму, ему следовало бы доехать до своей всё ещё не сменившей адрес служебной квартиры, сгрузить себя в кровать и, если не удастся заснуть, хотя бы посмотреть какую-нибудь не отягощавшую разум работой муть. Практика показывала, что прислушиваться к гласу рассудка Коулсон успел разучиться. Иначе объяснить тот факт, что вместо похода домой агент набрал сообщение некоей альтистке, он не мог.

«У тебя сегодня, случайно, нет репетиции?»

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно.  
«Случайно, есть».  
И адрес.

Что ж я за кретин такой, отстранённо подумал Коулсон, прикидывая расстояние.  
Стоило отметить для протокола, что на той репетиции он всё-таки задремал. Но сдержал клятву на предмет громкости храпа.

Неумолимый жизненный опыт агента Коулсона настойчиво подсказывал: встречаться с нормальным партнёром для оперативного работника «Щита» было маловероятнее любой научной фантастики. Все попытки наладить сколько-нибудь сносную семейную жизнь с кем-то вне системы заканчивались либо притаскиванием работы домой, либо наоборот. В первом случае это влекло домашние скандалы и нарушение конспирации. Во втором — скандалы с начальством и вероятное расширение штата аналитиков. Сохранять в таких условиях романтический настрой было нереально. Служебные романы, меж тем, не блистали привлекательностью по банальной причине высоких показателей смертности в рядах личного состава. Для полного комплекта угроз с личного фронта следовало упомянуть контингент из рядов вражеских шпионов, которые не стеснялись пытаться затащить оперативников в постель с целью выудить информацию.

Так или иначе, Коулсон в свои сорок с приличным хвостом истово веровал в то, что лучше не сближаться ни с кем — во избежание лишних разочарований. Но и у специальных агентов должны были быть слабости.

По сравнению со всем статистическим материалом, набранным Коулсоном, альтистка по имени Линн была как-то настораживающе легка и ненавязчива в общении. За несколько месяцев их встреч они так ни разу и не заговорили ни об основных профессиях (Коулсон знал, что Линн работала по заказам для какой-то корпорации, но считал невежливым вникать в детали), ни о политике, ни о религии, ни об одной другой «скользкой» теме. Фил знал, что Линн время от времени курила, на досуге собирала кривые, проржавевшие или продырявленные монеты, любила малую прозу Брэдбери, красила волосы два раза в месяц, спокойно относилась к комиксам, имела устойчивую аллергию на любые свежие цветы и не любила загорать. Этой информации ему было более чем достаточно. Они не пили на брудершафт. Они не пытались ходить в кино на последние сеансы. Ни один из них не был у другого дома.

Во всяком случае, первые полгода.

Тогда снова лил дождь — настолько холодный, промозглый и дышавший близившейся осенью, насколько это вообще могло быть в Лос-Анджелесе. Это был далеко не тот яркий, летний ливень, под которым было бы приятно пройтись без зонтика. Коулсон в тот вечер возвращался с базы после выматывающего доклада о последней, удачно завершенной операции в Нью-Мексико. Линн он заметил по чистой случайности.

Женщина упрямо шагала через лужи, надвинув на лицо капюшон насквозь промокшей толстовки, и угрюмо цедила из пластикового стаканчика кофе. Коулсон подозревал, что, невзирая на наличие крышки, кофе в стаканчике был уже изрядно разбавлен дождевой водой. Сам агент чувствовал себя вымокшим вопреки зонту — всё-таки пешие прогулки в такую погоду были обречены на провал.

Линн не замечала его до тех пор, пока он не подошёл вплотную и не поднял над ней свой зонт. Она вздрогнула и чуть не расплескала на него свой кофе.

— Что у тебя стряслось? — спокойно спросил Коулсон.

— И тебе добрый вечер, — отозвалась Линн, едва слышно, но очень чётко стуча зубами.

— Так, — оценил ситуацию Коулсон. — Я живу за углом. Горячий душ, горячий чай, и не пытайся возражать. У меня в принципе есть даже достойный диван, на который я согласен переселиться на ночь, если решишь остаться.

Линн долго молча смотрела на него, не мигая, словно силилась понять смысл его слов. А потом просто сказала:

— Моя семья.

Коулсон моргнул.

— Ты спросил, что у меня стряслось, — слабо улыбнулась Линн. — Я ответила. И я, в принципе, без проблем обойдусь диваном.

Коулсон отдавал себе отчёт в том, что, если обнимет свою спутницу или возьмёт её под руку, то он намокнет точно так же, как она. Это ему не слишком помешало.

— Знаешь, — проговорила Линн, проходя следом за ним в комнату, пока он пошёл искать в шкафу что-нибудь помягче, поменьше размером и, в идеале, женское, — ты, наверное, и не представляешь, как хорошо, что ты ничего не спрашиваешь.

— Не понял?.. — пробубнил Фил, выуживая из шкафа какие-то забытые Богом тренировочные штаны.

— Всё ты понял, — отозвалась Линн, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. В её кедах отчётливо хлюпала вода. Коулсон некстати подумал о том, что она совершенно не пыталась одеваться, как бизнес-леди, сообразно возрасту и положению в обществе. — У меня есть семья. Всё это время была, во всяком случае. Довольно большая, где-то даже… дружная. И вот пару дней назад выяснилось, что большая часть этой семьи мне не родная. Так что я веду себя, как великовозрастная дура. Хожу по лужам, не ношу шапку, сую пальцы в розетку. — Она прерывисто вздохнула. — Как-то… так.

Коулсон молча повернулся к ней. На его лице не было ни осуждения, ни сожаления, ни покровительственного выражения.

— Байковая рубашка или футболка с Терминатором? — спросил он ровным тоном.

Линн посмотрела на него так, как будто он только что засветился и вознёсся.

— Рубашка, — тихо сказала она с каким-то не вполне понятным Филу облегчением в голосе.

Она в итоге всё-таки отвоевала у него право ночевать на диване. Утром он встал раньше и успел застать её спящей; она хмурилась во сне, как будто не отдыхала, а решала какие-то серьёзные проблемы. Рубашка была велика Линн по крайней мере на три размера, и она успела как-то настолько экзотично скомкать подушку, что на одной половине лица остался затейливый отпечаток. Когда она в таком виде зашла на кухню, Филу стоило очень многого не начать улыбаться, как последнему идиоту.

Кофе они пили вместе, молча, не торопясь, словно прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Почему-то Коулсону не казалось странным то, что Линн изучала его каким-то чересчур пристальным, остановившимся взглядом. Он не возражал.

Он изучал её в ответ.

В следующую их встречу не было ни ливня, ни грозы. Моросил самый обыкновенный, серенький дождик. Коулсон смотрел на то, как, заметив его, перебегала улицу Линн, и честно не знал, что чувствовал в тот момент: раздражение, растерянность или всё-таки нежность.

— Ты опять без зонта, — успел сказать Фил вместо приветствия.

Линн молча притянула агента к себе (или себя — к нему?) за лацканы пиджака и уткнулась лицом ему в плечо, бубня что-то о том, что в такой ветреный день у неё были все шансы повторить подвиг Мэри Поппинс. Её потемневшие от воды волосы пахли городской пылью и какими-то поздними, уже начинавшими вянуть цветами.

— У тебя всё в порядке? — обращаясь к её макушке, осторожно уточнил Фил.

— Относительно, — уже намного внятнее сказала Линн, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. — Ты представляешь, наш струнный квинтет позвали на благотворительный вечер…

— …компании «Старк Индастриз», — хором с ней договорил Коулсон.

— Ты ясновидец? — приподняв одну бровь, серьёзно спросила Линн.

— Не сказал бы, — хмыкнул Коулсон.

Можно было бы признаться, что он фактически работал с Тони Старком. Или что по долгу службы имел счастье знать Пеппер Поттс. Вместо этого он сказал:

— Значит, там и встретимся.

Линн не стала утруждать себя нормальным человеческим ответом в вербальной форме. Она чуть наклонилась вперёд и мягко поцеловала агента — без спешки, без особенной страсти, без лишнего напора. Так, что Коулсон в процессе закрыл глаза и опустил зонт, свободной рукой обнимая женщину за талию не столько с целью привлечь к себе, сколько во имя того, чтобы меньше кружилась его собственная голова.

— Напоминаю: великовозрастная дура, — шепнула, касаясь его губ своими, Линн.

И ушла в дождь.

Потом, уже много позже, он говорил себе, что стоило с самого начала сопоставить некоторые факты. Инцидент в Нью-Мексико и депрессию Линн на тему её семьи. Внезапные, незапланированные, но всегда приходившиеся на его свободное время свидания — чётко после завершённых операций. Громы и молнии по случаю гнева Одина в практически каждый день их встречи. Изморозь на её бокале в день вечеринки, на которой Пеппер Поттс обрадовалась факту того, что Коулсон раз в жизни не пренебрёг указанным в приглашении «плюс один». То, как она избегала солнца и как не любила приближаться к срезанным цветам, которые быстро вяли от её присутствия. Взаимное избегание темы основной профессии. Так ни разу и не озвученное полное имя. Крашеные волосы и линзы в глазах.

Мелочи. Он их видел, но не считал нужным замечать.  
Он заметил совпадения слишком поздно.  
Он слишком поздно заметил копьё бога Локи.

В день похорон агента Коулсона шёл тёплый летний дождь. Капли скатывались по закрытой крышке гроба, по ткани странно смотревшегося на агенте Бартоне строгого чёрного костюма, по зонту агента Романовой. Дождевые брызги разбивались о металл брони Старка — «Железный человек» прилетел один, бросив какое-то собрание на Пеппер, и принципиально не снимал шлем, так, что никто не видел его лица. Рядом с могилой стояла выглядевшая заледеневшей Мария Хилл и задумавшийся о чём-то Фьюри, рассеянно смаргивавший дождевые капли Брюс Бэннер и нервно жевавший губу Стив Роджерс. Хоронили без лишних речей, молча, словно боясь его потревожить.

— Ты опять без зонта, — не оборачиваясь, тихо проговорил агент Коулсон, сидевший на ступеньках чьего-то уже изрядно заросшего мхом склепа. Оттуда было видно похоронную процессию, как на ладони.

Севшая рядом с ним женщина фыркнула, снимая с головы причудливый, украшенный изломанными чёрными шипами шлем. Её глаза были бездонными и тёмными, как космос.

— Когда я говорила, что я великовозрастная дура, я не исключала того, что пошла в отца, — нараспев проговорила Хель, повелительница мёртвых и владычица Нильфхейма, откидываясь спиной на дверь склепа и протягивая Коулсону пластиковый стаканчик с кофе. — Я попросила сахару поменьше.

— Локи знает, что ты мне помогаешь? — не отрывая взгляда от группы людей у раскрытой могилы, спросил Фил.

— Я тебе не помогаю.

Коулсон обернулся к ней с таким невинным вопросительным выражением на лице, что Хель пихнула его в бок.

— Эй, смертный!

— Спасибо, что напомнила, — хмыкнул Коулсон, отпивая кофе и одобрительно цокая языком. Он снова покосился на людей у могилы и уточнил: — Фьюри знает, что гроб пуст?

— Знает, — отозвалась Хель, отпивая свой кофе. — И пока не решил, что делать с этой информацией. Для протокола, Фил: я не собираюсь никому помогать. Ни своим, ни чужим, ни асам, ни мидгардцам, ни кому бы то ни было. И, для протокола: у меня в семье все ненормальные, а не только мы с отцом. По идее, я должна была бы тебя убить одним прикосновением.

— Тогда как это, — Коулсон демонстративно ткнул себя в грудь, — назвать?

Хель помрачнела. Коулсону в последние несколько дней стоило некоторого усилия приучить себя к мысли о том, что эпитет «помрачнела» у богини смерти в её изначальном облике был сопряжён с проявлением признаков гниения на одной половине лица. Удивительное дело: какой бы до пены у рта безумной, до оторопи беспринципной и до смешного равнодушной ни была владычица Нильфхейма, в её обществе Коулсону было… ну, по крайней мере, не скучно.

— Назови это «прецедент», — помолчав, глухо сказала Хель.

— Даже так.

Хель залпом допила свой кофе, растёрла стаканчик в прах в когтистых пальцах и, не глядя на Коулсона, буркнула:

— Должны же и у смерти быть свои слабости.


End file.
